Praying for Daylight
by T.K. Hale
Summary: Natalia has loved her older brother, Ivan, for a long time. One day, her life is turned upside down, when her brother is accused of a horrible crime. Naturally she wants to stand by Ivan, but is he really as innocent as she hopes? Rated T with Mish moments. (Sorry I suck at Summaries) Prequel to Sun and Stars


Praying for Daylight

Chapter 1

Sometimes, in life, we know exactly what we want.

Natalia Arlovskay knew exactly what she wanted, and she was willing to do anything she could in order to get him. There was only one problem with her goal.

What she wanted was her older bother, Ivan.

Okay, so maybe that was more than one problem rolled into one. But he was defiantly what she wanted. He was smart, powerful, and handsome; he had everyone at his feet. He was the king of the school, and just all around the perfect man

But then everything changed.

It was just a normal night. She was sitting at the table with her family. Her brother was smiling and talking politics with her father. Her elder sister had some SAT prep book out.

"So how is school going Natalia?" Their father, Vadik, asked while sipping his wine.

"She made the cheerleading team again," Ivan commented, taking a sip of his own drink.

"It's not that big of a thing father," Nat replied pushing a strand of her white blonde hair behind her ear, and smiling like a princess.

"I am glad you are keeping up in school and activities." Vadik commented.

"Because it makes the family look good?" Nat heard her sister whisper, too low for the men to here.

Nat shot her sister a nasty look. She hated how weak her sister was, never talking back or taking charge at all.

"Sofia," Valdik said suddenly, making the elder of the two sisters jump. "Make sure you pass your exam tomorrow. I would hate to have to send you to some far away prep school because your grades are low."

"Yes father," Sofia responded, returning to her studies.

"You shouldn't be so hard on Big Sister father." Ivan responded. "Though she is a total mess up now, I believe that she will become very smart and talented in time. _Maybe._"

Nat cut into her steak with annoyance. "Father, you know, she will never rise above the younger models. "

Her father was about to respond when the doorbell rang.

"Father! Tell them we are eating," Nat complained.

"We must be kind to guests, little sister," Ivan replied.

"Excuse me," their father nodded as her rose to answer the door.

It was several moments before Vadik returned. He was pale, and looked upset.

"Ivan. Get your coat." Vadik said in an angry voice.

"Is something the matter father?" Ivan asked, rising with his smile still on his face.

"We are leaving. Now."

Nat had never seen her father so unraveled.

"Alright. I'll be right back." Ivan nodded his sisters' way.

An uncomfortable silence followed. Both girls sat awkwardly facing away from each other.

"What do you think called them away?" Sofia asked, putting down her book and pulling some papers out.

"It probably wasn't anything important," Natalie scoffed. "Maybe one of Ivan's friends got busted for something."

Sofia bit her lip. "I wish brother wasn't so _detestable _at times. He can be a really awful person at times, you know that right?"

"What did you say?" Nat muttered, rising and slamming her steak knife into the table. "You take that back! Our brother is nothing short of a saint! He is like an angel sent by God himself! How could you say something like that?! You are a heartless bitch! _Take. It. Back._ I won't hesitated to gut you right here if you don't."

"Okay. I'm sorry!" Sofia replied quickly, her eyes tearing up. "I was only referring to the face that Brother kinda has a gang. And everyone I know is at least a little afraid of him!"

"Sofia!" Nat snapped, pulling the knife up.

Just then, both girls phones buzzed.

Nat picked up her cell with a frown. "It's just a update from that school gossip site that Laura was telling me about. It's ridiculous, I'll read whatever it is later, just so I can talk to the other girls about it.

"It's probably just someone putting in a tip on who Francis is dating…" Sofia replied, clicking away on her phone.

"That guy is such a man-whore!" Natalie responded with a scowl. "I swear that he has fucked half of the people in our school already. "

Nat waited for her sister to respond, but none came. She looked over at her sister, to find Sofia reading the gossip article with a horrified look on her face.

"What is it?" Nat asked, feeling a little shocked by her sister's reaction. "Is it about you? IT ISN'T ABOUT ME IS IT?"

Sofia shook her head. Tears had begun forming in the older female's eyes.

"Oh come on!" Nat said in a slight panic. "Whatever it is it can't be that bad."

"It's about Brother." Sofia replied in a stone cold voice.

"WHAT DID THOSE ASSHOLES SAY ABOUT MY BEAUTIFUL OLDER BROTHER?" Nat screamed angrily as she pulled out her own phone to see what it said.

_Hetalia Academy News Update: Sophomore beats and allegedly sexually assaults underclassman_

End of Chapter One

_ A/N: Hey! T.K. Here! With my newest fic, Praying for Daylight. This is actually a sort of Prequel to my other Hetalia fic, Sun and Stars. (Which I WILL update soon.)  
Warnings: This fic contains; Rape and violence, Homosexuality, Strong language, and suggestive themes. Seriously! Don't like don't fic will stay around a T rating but will have Mish moments.  
Anyways. I don't own Hetalia...I really don't...  
See you next time! (And Pretty please review!) - _T.K. Hale


End file.
